Mass Effect: Judgment
by Blood Seraph
Summary: An ancient threat returns. One final hope emerges. Follow Commander Seraphina Shepard as she uncovers secrets long lost in an attempt to save the galaxy from a threat even greater then a rogue specter. Follows Mass Effect fairly closely. FemShepLiara


_**Mass Effect: Judgment**_

_**I do not own Mass Effect, or the entire series, in any way, shape, or form.  
**_

_**Okay, I know for a fact that by posting this, I've signed my death warrant. Yes, I realize I have stories that have been hanging for a year now, and I have no good excuse as to why I haven't updated them, just that I haven't, and that my muse has been... lacking, lately. But hey, at least this is proof that I still live. Now, onto my explanation. Many people are going to dislike this story, because my Shepard is going to be somewhat... Mary Sue. This is an advanced warning to any that dislike that sort of thing. She will not completely be Mary Sue, but hints are still there. However, now for my somewhat pitiful justifications. Shepard in Mass Effect is already pretty bad-ass, no one who's played the game can say otherwise. I've just built upon that. Also, taking into account this is the future, and that exposure to eezo could possibly have other effects. But enough of my inane babbling. Each chapter will be somehow related to a mission or assignment, sometimes stretched over multiple chapters. Each Assignment will be included because of side effects that will happen in the continuation to Mass Effect 2, and as a way to built better rapport with her crew members. My Shepard will be Full Paragon that might or might not have hints of Renegade. She is a spacer which will be obvious in this first chapter, and her psychological profile will be War Hero. Now, without further ado, you can judge whether or not you wish to continue reading this story.  
**_

_**Prologue: Pre-Service**_

_From: Dr. Richards (mary..)  
Sent: May 26, 2167 14:23 UT  
To: Hannah Shepard (hannah..)  
Subject: Re: My daughter_

_I have very little clue as to why you ask for this casual evaluation even though it is evident that your daughter is brilliant, if two PhDs was not evidence enough, but here you go Captain Shepard._

_Name: Seraphina Marie Shepard  
Age: 13  
Personality: Despite her immense intellect, Seraphina doesn't display the same distance to others as most other prodigies, in fact, quite the opposite, she acts as though she's a normal child. She's kind-hearted, and mischievous. She seems to have quite a bit of charisma as well, as her professors' report that, regardless of the age difference, many of the other college students seem to like her. In my opinion, she could easily be a very popular politician, though she's told me she hates the bureaucratic system. Even I find myself enjoying her presence; though I have the feeling she's analyzing me as much as I'm analyzing her.  
Intelligence: If I had not met her in person, I would almost doubt the test results, and the fact that she's already attained three PhDs, one in Software Engineering, Mechanical Engineering, and Xenobiology. She actually seems quite interested in the citadel species, showing openness towards aliens quiet rare in children, and even adults. She's also informed me that she is currently working on getting a PhD in Xenosociology, however I have become sidetracked. She aced every test I've given her, and then some, and her IQ is astronomically high. According to six different IQ tests, her IQ is around 336. That's higher the previous record set by Arcamonde Silverlight, who's IQ is 298. This is unprecedented! Although, she asked me to keep the test results private, as she has explained that's she'd rather not have the publicity. Another thing has surprised me though… She has biotic potential. I once walked into the room to find her levitating a pencil out of boredom without an implant. If I didn't know better, I'd say the child was perfect. However I have deduced one thing; she's not open. Yes, she may be very kind-hearted and cheerful, and I have no doubt this is NOT a charade, however, she's extremely reluctant to open up. She's boxed herself an emotional prison made of one way mirrors, she lets people open up to her and seems willingly to help them unconditionally, however she doesn't want to open up to anyone else. I don't believe this will have a large impact on her or those around her; however this might make future relationships very difficult. But this is just my opinion. I have no doubt she will mature into a beautiful and extremely intelligent woman, however what she will do with herself is yet to be seen. _

_I hope this has been helpful,_

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Richards._

The door opens behind her with a 'swoosh', and she spins around in the chair to stare at the red headed woman walking in.

"Seraphina?" The woman asks, and she grins.

"Dr. Richards actually made a pretty good profile for how little I revealed." The child grins, and the woman stares at her dumbfounded for a moment, before snapping out of it.

"Seraphina Marie Shepard, did you hack into my email _again_!" She yells, stomping over to Seraphina. She grins and jumps off the chair, avoiding her mother's reach.

"Ah, come on mom! I just wanted to know what he said about me," Her grin persists, dancing outside of her mother's reach. Eventually though her mother snatches her forearm, the room being too small to evade capture for long.

"Seraphina, how many times have I told you that you must stop doing that? That is my private email, and that's an invasion of privacy." Hannah explains to her today, and the grin leaves Seraphina's lips.

"I'm sorry mom, I know I shouldn't, it's just…" She shrugs, head hung and eyes downcast. Hannah feels the urge to envelope her daughter in a tight hug, so she does.

"I'm sorry honey, but you've got to stop. You might stumble onto something you shouldn't, and I don't want that." She whispers in a calming voice as her daughter tightly wraps her arms around her mother.

"I know…" She whispers back, before pulling away slight. Hannah gives her daughter a questioning look, before Seraphina looks up.

"I want an implant mother." Hannah's eyes widen, and she knows her daughter is deathly serious by her tone of voice, and the fact that she used mother. She's stunned for a moment, her brain taking a moment to process this.

"Have you talked to your father?" Were her first words, something to stall while she processed.

"Yes, and it took some convincing, but he eventually said it's up to you," The child answers, before moving on. "I know what you're going to say, that it's dangerous, that it could cause severe mental problems, but so can exposure to elemental zero mother. You were somehow exposed to elemental zero while I was in utero, but I came out fine. More than fine actually! I'm a prodigy in every sense of the word!" The child explains to her mother, and Hannah's brows draw together.

"Just because you were exposed to eezo doesn't mean getting an implant can't be dangerous! I'm not gonna press my luck, especially when it comes to my only daughter." Hannah says firmly, both females trying to convince the other of their view. "Not to mention if you did get an implant and became a biotic, you would have to get an L2 implant, and we both know that it's unstable and very risky. The list of potential side effects is ludicrous! That's why we've kept your biotic abilities secret, Sera; I don't want you going to Jump Zero…" Hannah trails off, hugging her daughter tightly. "Please, I've heard rumors of an L3 being developed that will be available in three years. Please, can you wait that long?" She pleads, and Seraphina bites the inside of her lip.

"No, I'm sorry but no. The sooner I get the implant, the sooner I can get used to it. Learning to control your nervous system is extremely time-consuming, and the implant may not set right after puberty. The best time to get an implant is during puberty, preferably at the start so your body adapts with it. It would actually be safest to do it now mom." She could still feel the reluctance her mom felt, but she had one more card to play, just one.

"And who says I can't make my own implant? I have a PhD in Mechanical Engineering, and I'm good enough of hacking I bet I could get data on the L3 and use data from the L2 to create one for me. I've also recently gotten a full body scan. I can quite literally build an implant solely for myself, my body." She could feel her mom tense a moment, before relaxing.

"Fine, but not before a specialist makes sure it's functional." Hannah relents, and is gifted by an enormous smile.

"Thank you mom," Hannah nods her head, before standing and running her hand through her hair.

Sitting down, she examines her daughter for a moment. She was thirteen now and though she had hit puberty, she hadn't developed much yet. It appeared to Hannah that her daughter was going to be a late bloomer, but a smile came to her face at the thought. The last to bloom is always the most beautiful. Seraphina had inherited her fiery red hair, and even though she let it down unlike herself, it seemed to fit the prodigal child. Sera's skin was unsurprisingly pale, but thankfully not the sickly looking kind, much to her relief. And then her eyes… she had definitely inherited her father's eyes which were a dark green. She noticed that her daughter was looking at her oddly, and she smiled.

"Don't you have an implant to design?" I ask, and she grins, before running to her room. I lean back and sigh, smiling. She knew, one way or another, her daughter was going to make something of herself. What, she didn't know, nor claimed to even theorize, but she knew… Her daughter was going to be someone very important.

Hannah Shepard had no clue how important.

* * *

**_Read, review, or whatever_**.

**_Well, I'd appreciate any review telling me their thoughts on this fic. Just no pure flaming, please. This is my first Mass Effect fic so yeah... Thank you all who have read this, regardless of whether or not you reviewed._**


End file.
